Not What It Seems
by Nerine Luna Cyran
Summary: For the first time in over a century, Hogwarts will be having a transfer student. And not just any transfer student, but one all the way from the prestigious Salem Institute of Magic: Victoria Hornwood. Victoria and Rose quickly become friends. But what will happen when it turns out Victoria's father isn't who he thinks he is? - Story being rewritten, coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_For several weeks now, we have been in contact with the headmistress of the Salem Institute of Magic, regarding a possible transfer student, Miss Victoria Hornwood. This afternoon, we received an owl from Miss Hornwood that all the preparation from her side were complete. Yesterday, she and her father portkeyed to London, where they have rented an apartment for the rest of the school year._

_We were hoping that you, as Head Girl, would take on the responsibility of helping Miss Hornwood find her way during the coming school year. She will also be a 7th year. We understand you will be busy with your studies and normal Head duties, but we would really appreciate it if you would try to be friends with Miss Hornwood, which would ease the transition for her. Mister Hornwood would probably appreciate some help with finding his way in London as well. We hope you can find the time to visit them sometime in the coming weeks and help them with whatever they need._

_We greatly appreciate your continued commitment to Hogwarts, and look forward to seeing you on the first of September, as usual._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Wizardry_

When Rose finished reading the letter, she reread it. And then she reread it again. After reading the letter for what was probably the 7th time, she still couldn't believe it. It wasn't the fact that Hogwarts would have a transfer student for the first time since 1912. Or even that she came all the way from America, from the prestigious Salem Institute of Magic, where some of the greatest witches from the 21st century had been educated. It was the fact that the transfer student in question would be Victoria Hornwood, supposedly one of the greatest witches Salem had seen in years.

Her mother, Hermione, had traveled to Salem last year to give a lecture on Advanced Arithmancy. When she came home, she had told Rose about Victoria, commenting she reminded her of Rose and herself back when she was still in school. Her mother had told her she would love for the two of them to meet sometime. Neither of them had thought that it would really be something that would happen in the foreseeable future, though.

But it wasn't only Victoria she was excited to meet, but her Mister Hornwood as well. He was one of the leaders in the American potions field at the moment. Because of the lack of interaction between the American and European wizarding communities, it had taken some time for his research to get recognition here in Great Britain, but Rose had read some of his articles in the major Potions Journals her mother received every few months. His research was pretty much unpreceded, combining established potions knowledge with Muggle Science, leading to very interesting and satisfactory results.

To be able to meet both a witch her age, with whom she could have a decent conversation about her studies, such as Miss Hornwood, and a great Potions researcher such as Mister Hornwood, was a dream come true for Rose.

She pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment from the box on her right, and immediately started on a letter to this Victoria Hornwood.

_Dear Miss Hornwood,_

_I just got an owl from our headmistress, informing me we would be having a transfer student coming school year. Let me just tell you what an honour it is to have someone over from the prestigious Salem Institute of Magic, especially someone as gifted as you._

_My name is Rose Weasley, and I am this year's Head Girl at Hogwarts. As such, I will be helping you find your way around London during the summer holidays, and will also be available for any questions you have during your stay at Hogwarts. However, you will find that once we are at Hogwarts, there will be many others who can help you as well._

_I imagine you and your father will have many questions regarding London, our wizarding community and the Hogwarts curriculum. I think it would be a good idea to meet as soon as is convenient for the both of you. I realise your apartment might still be in a state of disarray, and you are more than welcome to visit me at my family home if that would be more convenient. However, I also understand it might be a bit overwhelming for you to meet many new people at once, and our home tends to be a bit crowded with family._

_Please owl back with what you would find preferable, and when. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Rose Weasley_

She looked over her letter once more and hesitated. She still thought the overall style of the letter might be a bit too formal, but she didn't want to risk offending Miss Hornwood, especially since she didn't really know what kind of treatment she was used to. Eventually, she decided too formal would always be better than too informal, and she carefully folded the letter and put it in an envelope. She copied the address Headmistress McGonagall had provided her with and beckoned over Archimedes, her own owl.

"Archimedes, could you deliver this letter for me, please?"

Archimedes turned his head, as if waiting for further instructions.

"I don't know if she will have had the opportunity to bring her own owl with her, or get a new one already, so please wait there a while to see if she wants to send a letter back to me, okay?"

The owl gave out a soft hoot in answer, before he picked up the letter and flew out of the window, into the slowly darkening evening sky.

* * *

**AN: I was originally planning on finishing a couple more chapters before starting to post it online, but then I realised today marks the 15th birthday of the Harry Potter books. Exactly 15 years ago, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was published in the United Kingdom. I couldn't exactly let this moment go unnoticed, could I?**

**This is going to be my first multi-chapter, so I would love to hear what you guys think. In other words: please review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

When Victoria finished reading the letter, she looked up to the owl who had delivered it. "Is she always so formal?"

The owl turned his head to the side and kept staring at her, as if waiting for something.

"You want a reply, don't you?" she asked the owl. She held out her arm, waiting for him to perch itself on top of her hand. The owl, however, only kept staring at her.

Victoria grinned. "I'll just need to discuss some stuff with my dad before I can write a reply. I have some owl treats downstairs if you come with me," she said, once more holding out her arm.

This time, the owl did hop onto her hand, and let itself be carried downstairs.

o0o

Victoria didn't see her father anywhere downstairs, so she supposed he was working on some of his research in his potions laboratory. "Busy as always," she mumbled, half to the owl, half to herself.

She opened a kitchen cabin and took out some owl treats to give to the owl. She put them on the table, and let the owl onto it as well. "Wait here, okay? I'll have that reply ready as soon as I can."

The owl let out a soft hoot before it turned its attention to the owl treats.

Victoria left the owl to finish his treats and walked to her father's laboratory. She carefully opened the doors, making sure she wouldn't startle her father if he was working on something that needed all of his attention, and was greeted with the familiar smell of potions brewing in various cauldrons. Her father was bent over one of the bubbling cauldrons, a stirring rod in one hand, notes in his other. After several minutes had passed, he put out the fire beneath the cauldron and turned to her.

"Sorry, I needed to finish that. The last part is always tricky with that one. Did you need anything?" he asked, while taking off his coat and putting it away.

"I know how potions brewing works, dad. No need to explain it to me," she said, smiling. It was funny how he always kept explaining things to her, even some of the most basic stuff. But then again, he hadn't had her education when he was younger, so he couldn't really be blamed for not knowing what she knew and what she didn't.

"I just received an owl from the Head Girl of Hogwarts. The Headmistress seems to have told her about us, and she is asking when it would be convenient to meet us. She's willing to help me pick up my supplies for the school year."

"Ah, that's great, Victoria. Just let her come over whenever you want. I don't think I will have the time to talk to her anyway, I think I'm on the verge of discovering something interesting with my latest research."

"And when do you have time to explain to your daughter what kind of research you are doing? Or do I have to wait for the article to come out?" she replied, grinning.

"I'll tell you everything when I am sure this time it won't turn out useless," he said, smiling. "So go write a reply to that Head Girl, and then I can continue in here."

"Yes, yes, go back to your research. I'll have dinner ready in an hour. Please try not to forget it this time," she said, and walked out of the laboratory, closing the door behind her.

o0o

After she had sent out the letter with Archimedes, Rose went downstairs, looking for her mother. She would be thrilled to hear Rose would be meeting Victoria. "Mum? Mum? I need to tell you something!"

"Hermione is still at work, Rose. I don't know when she will be home. Can I do something to help?" her father, Ron, answered from the living room.

Rose walked over towards the couch, a bit disappointed, and sat next to her father. "I got a letter from Headmistress McGonagall."

"A letter from Minerva?" her father asked. "But she already sent you your annual supply list, as well as your Head Girl letter. What else would she write you for?"

At that moment, the fire in the fireplace turned bright green, and Hermione Weasley stepped out of it.

Rose immediately jumped off the coach. "Mum! You won't believe what happened today!"

"Wow, Rose, give me some time, will you?" her mother said, grinning.

Rose waited till she had shed out of her outer robes and put her bag away. She gave her some more time to sit down on the couch beside her father, but then she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Mum, you remember going to the Salem Institute of Magic last year? Where you gave that lecture on Advanced Arithmancy?"

"Yeah, sure I do. But what does that have to do with anything?" her mother replied, looking confused.

Next to her, Rose's father also looked at her with raised eyebrows. "So, what did Minerva want from you?"

"You got a letter from Minerva?" Hermione asked, curious.

By now, Rose was practically skipping from excitement. "We will be having a transfer student from Salem this year! Victoria Hornwood will be finishing her last year at Hogwarts!"

She could see her father didn't really get what she was so excited for, but that didn't really matter to her. After all, it was her mother's reaction she was waiting for.

"Victoria Hornwood? That's wonderful, Rose! I never expected you two to meet so soon."

"And that's not all!" Rose said, her face split in a wide grin. She waited for her mother to figure out what she meant, and, as always with her mother, she didn't have to wait long before comprehension dawned on her face.

"Do you mean.." her mother started, her eyes wide. "Is her father coming with her?"

Rose gave her a huge smile and nodded. "He's renting an apartment in London for the duration of the school year!"

"Oh my! That's amazing! It would be so wonderful to meet him!"

"Could one of you two please explain to me what you are getting so excited about?" her father asked, clearly annoyed he didn't understand the two of them.

Rose looked at her mother, who looked back at her, and they both started grinning.

"Don't worry Ron, we're used to you not understanding us," Hermione said, her voice sweet as honey. Rose couldn't help herself, and burst out laughing at that.

"Not funny, you know..." Ron grumbled, and glared at the two of them.

"Sorry dad," Rose said, unable to stop grinning.

"You remember me going to Salem last year, right?" Hermione started. When Ron nodded, she continued. "There I met this Victoria Hornwood, who was in her 6th year at the time. She reminded me of myself in those years. After class, I talked with her for a bit, and I mentioned she would get on well with Rose. She seemed interested in meeting someone with the same academical drive, if you know what I mean, but I never really expected the two of them to actually meet. At least not this soon."

"So, this girls like you and Rose? Overly obsessed with school and everything? And after talking to you, she is now going to attend Hogwarts for her final year? And that's what the two of you are so excited about?" Ron asked, still slightly confused.

"Well, yeah, but not only that. Her father, Alan Hornwood, came with her!" Rose noticed she was practically skipping up and down again, and forced herself to take a few deep breaths and calm down.

"Uhm, am I supposed to know this guy?" Ron asked.

"I suppose you wouldn't know him," Hermione answered. "He's one of the biggest names in the potions field at the moment. He is combining his potions knowledge with his knowledge of Muggle Science, and so far, he's had some pretty interesting results."

"Wait a minute," Hugo said, walking into the living room. "Are you telling me we will get another girl like Rose next year? We really only need one person nagging us about homework, you know."

"Oh, shut it, Hugo," Rose replied, rolling her eyes. Grinning, she added: "I realised long ago our family doesn't seem interested in grades. Especially if the alternative is Quidditch."

"Oh, don't pretend you're better than us," Hugo countered. "You enjoy Quidditch just as much as the rest of us."

"And Quidditch still is the best thing about Hogwarts. No denying that," Ron said.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Hogwarts isn't only about Quidditch, and you know that, Ron. There's more to life than Quidditch."

"Just because you don't like Quidditch doesn't mean we can't like it, mum," Hugo said.

"I do like Quidditch. I just don't like flying," Hermione replied. "And why does everything always turn to talk about Quidditch?"

Rose shrugged. "Comes with being a Weasley. It's in our blood."

At that moment, something tapped against the window, and they all turned to see Archimedes waiting on the window pane outside. Rose hurried over toward him and opened the window. Archimedes flew inside and landed on the coffee table, dropping the letter on the table as well.

"You go read that letter, dear, then I'll start making dinner," Hermione said, already halfway to the kitchen. "Oh, and Ron, could you please help me out?"

Rose turned her attention back to the table and picked up the letter, carefully opening the wax seal.

_Dear Rose Weasley, _

_I would like to thank you for your offer of help, it is greatly appreciated. London (and England) already proves to be very different from America. I'm sure that in the same way Hogwarts will be very different from Salem as well._

_As for meeting, would next Saturday work for you? My father will be busy with work, so he won't be able to meet you, I'm afraid. Maybe we could pick up school supplies as well? If that's alright with you of course. It's just that school starts in two weeks, and I'm afraid I won't be able to find everything by myself._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Victoria_

Next weekend. That would do. It was too bad Mister Hornwood would be too busy to meet her. Of course his research was more important than meeting a random witch. She could understand that, really. But she could still be disappointed, right?

"Mum, I won't be picking up supplies with the rest of you, okay? I'll pick them up with Victoria next Saturday."

"That's alright dear. Do try to keep an eye out for Rita though. It would be a shame if Victoria ended up on the cover of the Prophet before she even had a chance to start fresh at Hogwarts," her mother replied from the kitchen.

Rose cringed at the memory of last year's shopping trip to Diagon Alley with the family. No, it would be better if they didn't ran into Rita. Or any reporter for that matter. Far better.

* * *

**AN: So, two chapters in one week. No idea if I'll be able to continue like that, but we'll see. I'll try to upload at least a chapter every week. ^.^**

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Would love to get some reviews for this chapter as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, Miss Weasley. Anything I can do for you today?"

Rose brushed the ashes of her clothes and stepped out of the fire.

"No thanks Tom. I've got to pick someone up in Muggle London, so I'm just passing through." She smiled at Tom, the barkeeper of The Leaky Cauldron and one of the few people who didn't treat her like some sort of celebrity, like most of the Wizarding World did.

"New student?" Tom asked. "Doesn't McGonagall usually sent one of the Heads of Houses to pick them up?"

"Usually, yes. But this is something of a special case."

"Guess you can't tell me more than that?" Tom walked her to the door, opening it for her.

Rose smiled at him once more. "And risk Rita or anyone else overhearing us? The place would be swarmed by reporters by the time I got back here. You'll meet her later today, I'm taking her to pick up her school supplies."

She walked out of the door, and into Muggle London, the smell of car exhausts and pollution hitting her at once.

She turned back towards Tom. "Oh, and please don't tell anyone I was here, or will be here again today."

Tom gave her a crooked grin, his eyes twinkling. "Don't worry, Miss Weasley. I know the drill."

"Thanks," Rose said, just before Tom closed the door behind her.

She turned around and looked at the crowded street, people and cars rushing by, nobody sparing her more than a passing glance. She let out a content sigh. Muggle London. At least here, nobody would bother her. She stepped away from the front door of The Leaky Cauldron, and began walking towards the nearest metro station.

After a few minutes, her eye fell on a little ice cream parlor across the street. A glance at her watch told her she still had a little over half an hour to get to the metro station. That meant she had more than enough time to make a quick stop for an ice cream. She smiled and crossed the street.

o0o

Victoria was pacing back and forth in the living room. She knew she was being ridiculous, that everything would be fine, but that didn't help her clam down. She just didn't like meeting new people. They always seemed to be more interested in her father than in her. She had hoped people wouldn't recognize her name in Britain, but this Rose Weasley seemed to have recognized it immediately. Then again, she was the Head Girl, so it could be she was just interested in Potions. That didn't mean everyone at Hogwarts would know who she was.

Victoria took a deep breath and forced herself to sit down on the small couch. Headmistress McGonagall had promised her Rose wouldn't treat her any differently because of who her father was. Victoria hadn't met many people who didn't act different after hearing her name, but then again, what reason would the Headmistress have to lie to her?

She dropped her head in her hands and began massaging her temples. Worrying always gave her a headache. She knew she shouldn't worry about this so much, but she couldn't seem to stop.

She stood up again and walked over towards the small kitchen. Hopefully a strong cup of herbal tea would help calm her nerves. She considered taking a calming draught, but eventually decided against it. Her father wouldn't like it if she took potions without good reason. She had just filled the kettle with water and set it to boil when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" Victoria quickly walked over towards the front door and took one last calming breath. She forced a smile and opened the door.

Victoria was momentarily stunned by the image of the girl in front of her. She had expected the Head Girl to be plain, probably even appearing a bit bookish, but the girl in front of her wasn't like that at all. She had vibrant red hair, which fell in long waves across her shoulders, and deep chocolate brown eyes. The combination between the red and brown wasn't one she would have expected, but it did have a rather striking effect. She suspected the girl might have charmed her hair red to make more of an impression on people.

The girl smiled at her, a warm, genuine smile, and extended her hand. "Rose Weasley."

Victoria smiled back at her and shook her hand. "Victoria Hornwood."

"Please come in. I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting here. I know not everyone knows how to use Muggle Transportation and all." She stepped out of the way to let Rose walk past her, and closed the door behind her.

"Oh no, no problem at all." Rose took of her coat, and Victoria noticed she wore jeans and a t-shirt underneath. Well, that explained her being comfortable with Muggle Transportation. She was probably Muggleborn, or maybe a half-blood. Meanwhile, she caught Rose looking at the door of her father's laboratory.

Victoria suppressed a sigh. "I'm sorry my father couldn't meet you, but he's really busy with his research lately."

"Oh no, that's not.." Rose started, quickly looking back at her again. "I mean, I completely understand. Of course he's busy. And I'm here for you, not your father, after all."

Victoria blinked. She sounded sincere. Whether that was because she was sincere, or because she was a good actress remained to be seen.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked, already walking over towards the kitchen. She poured two cups of tea, and walked back, handing one of the cups over towards Rose.

"So, I guess you have loads of questions about Hogwarts and everything," Rose said.

Victoria thought for a moment. "Well, I don't really think I have questions about how Hogwarts is going to be…"

Rose looked surprised. "You don't?"

"I read Hogwarts: A History. And the Headmistress also answered some of my questions already."

Rose interrupted her. "You read Hogwarts: A History? Would you believe me if I said you were one of the first people I have met that have actually read Hogwarts: A History?"

"You mean they go to Hogwarts without caring about its history and background? The moment I realized there was an entire book about Hogwarts I immediately owl ordered it."

"My mom was absolutely right!" Rose exclaimed.

Victoria stared at Rose. What did her mother have to do with anything?

Rose must have caught her confused look, for she quickly explained. "My mother was a guest speaker at your school last year, she gave a lecture about Advanced Arithmancy. She told me you reminded her of me, and her at my age."

"Your mother is Professor Granger?" She had never expected to meet her again, but was elated with the opportunity.

"Well, she's not technically a Professor, she doesn't really teach, except for the occasional guest lecture. But yeah, she's my mom."

"I would love to see her again sometime. She was the reason I decided to finish my education at Hogwarts."

"You can come over next Sunday, if you'd like. Grandma Molly is going to throw this big party because we're leaving for Hogwarts the next day."

Victoria hesitated. She would like to meet Professor Ganger again, but she didn't want to interrupt some family occasion. "I wouldn't want to intrude on a family thing. I'm sure your grandma would want to keep it just family."

Rose laughed. "The place is going to be crowded anyway. Our family is pretty big. She really wouldn't mind having someone else over as well. You could stay over at our place as well. We could take you to the station, if you want. I mean, your father is probably busy, and it's no fun going to the station on your own."

Victoria chewed on her bottom lip. A big family? She didn't really handle big crowds of unfamiliar people well. Probably best to just skip it. She would surely get another chance at meeting Professor Granger again. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Sure," Rose replied. She took a sip from her tea and looked back at her again. "What were we talking about again before?"

"Hogwarts," Victoria replied, grinning.

"Oh yeah. So, no questions then?"

"No, not really," Victoria answered. "Let's just get our school supplies."

"Fine with me."

o0o

Rose opened the door to The Leaky Cauldron and quickly scanned the crowd inside. When she was certain there were no reporters, she went inside, followed by Victoria.

"Reminds me of one of those tourist shops in Salem," Victoria whispered in her ear.

Rose grinned. She supposed the atmosphere would be attractive to tourists.

The moment they had made their way to the bar, Tom appeared from the back.

Rose smiled at him. "I told you you would meet her."

"Miss Weasley, come with me. Quick." He then turned around, walking towards the back again.

Victoria turned towards Rose, confused.

Rose just shrugged and went after Tom.

"Can one of you tell me what's going on?" Victoria asked, slightly hysterical.

Tom made a slight bow to Victoria. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Tom, I'm the owner of this place."

"Victoria Hornwood," Victoria said. "But you still haven't told us why you dragged us in here."

"It's okay, Victoria. He's a friend of mine," Rose said.

Tom turned to Rose. "Rita has been walking in and out of here since around noon. She keeps asking me if I saw you, or know when you will arrive."

Rose groaned. She didn't fancy a repeat of last year. Rita had found out her family was shopping for school supplies and before they knew it, they were surrounded by Rita and about a dozen photographers. Harry and Ron had needed to threaten to arrest them before they finally went away. By then, half of the shoppers in Diagon Alley were standing around them. Or at least, that was how it seemed.

"You would think she had found something better to do by now," she mumbled.

"Uhm, who's Rita?" Victoria asked.

"She's the main reporter of The Daily Prophet, Miss Hornwood."

"They found out I'm here already? I'd hoped to get to Hogwarts before that happened."

"Well, thanks for the heads up, Tom. We'll be extra careful. Let's just hope she misses us," Rose said.

"Good luck, ladies."

o0o

The two girls had managed to get most of their supplies without being bothered by Rita. They had spotted her once, but were able to go inside one of the shops before she saw them. They were now picking up the last items on their list.

"There you go, ladies," the shopkeeper said, handing them their packages. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you," Victoria answered. She turned towards Rose. "Well, that was everything."

"Okay, let's go back to your apartment. Maybe we will be able to avoid Rita entirely," Rose replied.

She opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Rita Skeeter. "Or maybe not."

"It's so good to see you, my dear," Rita said, still smiling broadly. "And with a new friend as well."

Rose quickly scanned the area with her magic, looking for any spells Rita had set up. She wasn't surprised to find a variety of anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards.

"Just leave us alone," Victoria said from behind her. "I'm getting really tired of you reporters, you know."

Rita's eyebrows rose. "I have no idea what we did to offend you, my dear, but we're only doing our job."

At the same time, Rose took hold of Victoria's wrist and leaned towards her. "She warded the place, so we can't apparate out. I'm going to distract them, and then we're going to run for it. Make sure you're not looking towards them."

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Victoria nod and turn her head slightly to the side.

"Do you never get tired of following us, Rita?" She already knew the answer to that, but she was trying to distract the woman while she reached into her bag, searching for some of the Weasley Wizarding Weezes' fireworks she tended to carry with her.

"You know I'm always in for a good story, my dear. You should know that by now. So why don't you just tell me about your new friend, so I'll have my story, and then we can all go our own ways again."

"I think I'll pass." She had found what she was looking for, and threw it towards Rita and the other reporters. One went off in a flash of light, blinding most of the reporters, while the other ones went off in a variety of colored smoke.

Rose secured her hold on Victoria's wrist and started running, leading her through Diagon Alley and away from the group of reporters who were busy trying to clear away the smoke. The two girls bumped into various people on their way, but they didn't stop until they were certain they weren't followed by Rita or any of the other reporters. They bent over, trying to catch their breath.

"Is that Rita always wearing that ridiculous color?" Victoria asked after a moment.

Rose burst out in laughter. "Most of the time, yes."

"I had really hoped to avoid reporters," Victoria said with a grim look. "At least until I had started at Hogwarts."

Rose bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Victoria shook her head. "It's not your fault."

Rose wanted to protest – after all, it was her fault – but Victoria continued. "You know, I think I'll accept your offer. About the party and everything. I don't think I want to risk running into another group of reporters on my own when I'm going to the station. And it's not like I have much else to do."

Rose smiled. She understood what Victoria meant about not running into another group of reporters. Once had been quite enough for a long, long time.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I had the chapter outlined for a while now, but just couldn't find the time to actually write it, since I've also been away for a while. Unfortunately, I'm going away again halfway next week, and will be gone for 2 weeks this time. I promise I will write the next chapter as soon as I'm back!**

**I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. I love to read everyone's feedback, so please leave a review. :) **

**I noticed this chapter was quite heavy on dialogue, and I was wondering if it was too much. Do I need more description, or is the amount of dialogue okay? I would love to hear what you think!**

**- Nerine**


	4. Important Update

I just wanted to let you know I'm not working on this particular fanfic anymore. That does not mean, however, that this story will not be continued. After all, I did promise you everything I post will be finished one way or another, and I'm not going to go back on that. ;) It's just that it will be somewhat different from what I started here.

Basically, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this year. Since I was a bit stuck on this particular fanfiction, I decided to change some things around. I had some other 'started but never finished' fanfiction works on my harddrive, and decided to mix their plots together. After all, I liked the ideas enough to start writing them, so mixing them together would hopefully mean it would be interesting enough for me to finish. :P

The most major changes to the story will be that it is set in first year, and Albus (Potter) will be the POV character, instead of Rose and Victoria. They will, however, both be major characters, as will Scorpius Malfoy. The plot about Victoria's father, however, remains mostly unchanged. (You probably won't notice the difference.)

So uhm, I hope you're not too disappointed, and I promise I'm trying my best to finish NaNoWriMo and start on the editing as soon as I can. I hope to start posting the story on here at the start of the new year at the latest. That might seem a bit late, but it will mean I have the story finished at that point, so updates should be fairly quick :)

- Nerine


End file.
